


bloodshot eyes

by queeniesmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bratva Oliver Queen, F/M, Manipulative Moira Queen, Minor Caitlin Snow, Minor Donna Smoak, Minor Helena Bertinelli/Tommy Merlyn, Protective Oliver Queen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniesmoak/pseuds/queeniesmoak
Summary: Se Oliver Queen pudesse escolher uma cor para representá-lo seria o preto. Desde que voltou dos mortos está tendo que lidar com a insistência de sua mãe para que ele assuma o lugar do pai nos negócios e na máfia.A bela e desastrada Felicity Smoak não fazia ideia de que o homem que gentilmente a socorreu no meio de uma tempestade era ninguém menos que seu futuro chefe. Oliver precisa lidar com as imposições da mãe, os fantasmas do passado, os inimigos do presente e o desejo de ter Felicity por perto.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli & Oliver Queen, John Diggle & Oliver Queen, John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Laurel Lance & Sara Lance & Tommy Merlyn & Oliver Queen, Moira Queen & Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Kudos: 15





	1. (Should be) Just one of those days

**Author's Note:**

> Olás! Essa é uma história um pouco diferente do que eu estou acostumada a escrever e isso me assusta um pouco, mas espero de verdade que vocês gostem.

> _ Little things become everything _
> 
> _ (Pequenas coisas tornam-se tudo) _
> 
> _ When you wouldn't think that they would _
> 
> _ (Quando você não achava que isso aconteceria) _
> 
> **_In My Bed — Sabrina Carpenter_ **

Felicity Smoak

Sabe quando você acorda com a sensação de que tudo, absolutamente tudo, no seu dia irá de mal a pior? Bem, eu sabia. Desde o momento em que o despertador simplesmente decidiu que não iria tocar pela manhã me avisando que era hora de levantar e ir trabalhar, passando pela terrível chuva que caiu do nada e terminando com um belo banho de lama na frente do prédio onde eu trabalhava. Nada naquele dia iria ser bom. Não era como seu eu não estivesse acostumada com esse tipo de coisa, como meus amigos costumam dizer: se você olhar no dicionário verá que o antônimo de sorte é Felicity Smoak.

Eu estava terrivelmente atrasada e coberta pela água lamacenta de Star City da cabeça aos pés, correndo um sério risco de acabar contraindo uma gripe ou até mesmo a peste bubônica. Como se não bastasse a humilhação de ter que caminhar pelo grande hall de entrada da Queen Consolidated naquele estado atraindo olhares de pessoas ricas e bem vestidas, que por ali circulavam quando finalmente cheguei ao andar do departamento de TI — onde eu trabalhava — torcendo para não ser avistada por mais ninguém, minha querida supervisora Isabel Rochev estava sentada na minha mesa. E quando eu digo querida, eu quero dizer odiosa.

Isabel era tudo o que eu não era naquele momento ou em nenhum outro: pontual e elegante. Seus longos cabelos castanho escuros caíam sobre seu ombro esquerdo indo de encontro com o vestido preto de gola redonda e sem mangas. Seus olhos castanhos me fitaram com um misto de desgosto e repulsa, e eu não podia julgá-la, sabia bem a aparência que tinha naquele momento. Quando finalmente entrei na pequena sala e fechei a porta, Isabel me olhou de cima a baixo com aquele olhar superior que ela só ela possuía.

— Está atrasada — ela pronunciou —  _ de novo _ .

— Eu sei, Isabel, sinto muito. — Disse com o meu melhor olhar de sofrimento.

— Sabe que está sobre aviso, Smoak. Não sabe? — Ela ergueu a sobrancelha me encarando. Nada me tirava da cabeça que o sonho daquela mulher era me ver no olho da rua.

— Sim, senhora. — Confirmei baixando o olhar. — Mas eu juro que não faço de propósito.

— Para a sua sorte, nada está funcionando por aqui hoje. — Ela pontuou soltando o ar pesadamente e indo em direção a porta. — Vá se limpar, Smoak. Precisamos de todo o pessoal para tentar solucionar o problema e isso,  _ ainda _ , inclui você.

— Sim, senhora.

Assim que ela sumiu pelo corredor rumei até onde ficavam os armários. Pessoas normais guardavam suas bolsas, seus documentos, seus capacetes, mas eu não era uma pessoa normal, eu era uma pessoa extremamente azarada. Então, era óbvio que além de um kit com curativos e todos os remédios que eu poderia precisar, eu guardava uma troca de roupas de emergência. Depois de finalmente me tornar apresentável, rumei para a sala em que ficavam os servidores da empresa, que era onde meus colegas de setor estavam tentando descobrir uma maneira de restaurar a energia e a rede do prédio.

— Finalmente você chegou. — Alena, a única ali dentro que eu poderia chamar de amiga, me puxou pelo braço. — Isto aqui está o inferno. Essa chuva não podia ter escolhido dia pior.

— O que está acontecendo, afinal? — Perguntei me lembrando do movimento excessivo que vi pelos corredores da empresa.

— Você não sabe? — Ela me encarou surpresa, seus olhos arregalados por trás do óculos de grau. — A Bruxa Má do Oeste está deixando a presidência.

— Como é? — Perguntei um pouco alto demais, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas.

— Mas não se anime, isso não vai acontecer hoje. — Respondeu me levando até a salinha onde alguns programadores e eletricistas tentavam sem sucesso restaurar fazer o gerador funcionar. — Só daqui há algumas semanas, aparentemente ela está disposta a forçar o filho a tomar o lugar do pai.

— Se ela não está saindo hoje, porque todos estão desesperados?

— Porque, Felicity, o garanhão vem hoje — ela sussurrou. — Ele vai conhecer a empresa, os funcionários e é óbvio que se alguma parte deste lugar não estiver funcionando perfeitamente cabeças vão rolar.

— As cabeças do nosso departamento no caso.

— É claro, afinal tudo o que acontece de ruim nesta empresa é nossa culpa. Se um desses engravatados abre um email e acaba com vírus em seu computador a culpa é do departamento de TI. — Ela disse indignada. — Se o elevador para de funcionar? Culpa do pessoal do TI. Se a porta giratória trava, culpa de quem? Do pessoal do TI. E se a culpa é do pessoal do TI, logo a culpa da Isabel Rochev. 

— Que está louca para me botar no olho da rua. — Comentei com desgosto.

— Exatamente.

— Sendo assim, devíamos estar trabalhando e não conversando.

— Temos que ir até os servidores, a rede elétrica está quase de volta, mas eles precisarão ser reiniciados manualmente.

Segui Alena para dentro da sala e nos aventuramos no labirinto de peças e fios que eram os servidores da QC. Eu duvidava seriamente que alguém já tinha ido até lá depois que eles foram instalados e a poeira acumulada em certos locais só me trazia mais certeza disso. Assim que a luz voltou ouvimos alguns gritos de comemoração e nos apressamos para fazer a nossa parte. 

Quando finalmente o caos foi controlado e a empresa voltou a funcionar normalmente, voltamos para o nosso departamento. Isabel se encontrava lá posando de chefe com um discurso motivacional que mais parecia um conjunto de frases retiradas de biscoitinhos da sorte. Eu não sabia exatamente de quem havia sido a ideia de colocar para chefe do departamento de TI uma pessoa que sequer fazia ideia do que se tratava o departamento. Isabel tinha formação acadêmica em gestão de empresas, não sabia o básico da área para comandar um setor, que na minha humilde opinião, era um dos mais importantes da empresa.

Aparentemente a grande chuva não atrapalhou apenas a empresa, mas também os donos dela. Nenhum Queen havia colocado os pés no prédio naquele dia e pelo que parecia nem iriam colocar.

Mal pude acreditar quando olhei para o relógio em minha parede que indicava que o expediente tinha acabado. Aquele dia tinha sido um verdadeiro pesadelo. Eu só queria ir para meu apartamento, tomar um banho e dormir.

Mas é claro que nada seria tão simples.

Para começar ainda chovia e o fato de eu ter que andar pelas calçadas escorregadias com um sapato de salto até o ponto de ônibus não parecia uma boa ideia. Eu tinha me dado ao luxo de vir de táxi na parte da manhã porque estava atrasada, o que obviamente não era o caso naquele momento. Infelizmente eu não tinha outra opção, teria que enfrentar a chuva de salto, saia e blusa branca sem um guarda-chuva.

Em um primeiro momento tudo correu bem, apesar da certeza de estar com a blusa transparente e as lentes do meu óculos cobertas pelas gotas de chuva, eu não havia caído. Isso quase me encheu de esperança,  _ quase. _ Assim que virei a esquina vi meu ônibus parado no ponto do outro lado da rua, o que significava que eu teria que correr. 

A partir daí as coisas simplesmente desandaram. 

De alguma forma meu salto ficou preso em uma rachadura da calçada e acabou quebrando me fazendo torcer o pé e cair de maneira nada elegante. Tentei usar minhas mãos para apartar a queda, o que claramente foi em vão, já que tudo o que consegui com o impacto foi arrastá-las pelo chão fazendo com que alguns cortes surgissem em minhas palmas. Como se isso não bastasse, meus óculos simplesmente escaparam do meu rosto foram parar diretamente em um bueiro que por algum motivo estava com a tampa aberta.

Eu queria chorar. Meu pé doía, meus joelhos, minhas mãos e até a minha alma doía naquele momento e eu simplesmente não era capaz de enxergar um palmo diante do meu nariz. Tudo que eu queria era ser atingida por um raio para que a minha desgraça tivesse um fim. Se bem que com a minha sorte eu sobreviveria ao raio e passaria pela humilhação de ter que explicar como diabos tudo isso foi acontecer comigo.

— Você está bem? — Ouvi uma voz grave me perguntar e desejei profundamente estar morta.

— Ótima. — Respondi com sarcasmo, mesmo sabendo que não era uma escolha inteligente.

As gotas sobre a minha cabeça cessaram e eu podia ouvir elas batendo sobre o guarda-chuva do estranho cujo rosto eu não me atrevi a encarar. Vi o borrão que provavelmente seriam suas pernas se abaixarem e ele parar diante de mim. Criei coragem de encará-lo, mesmo não enxergando absolutamente nada, pude perceber que seu cabelo curto era de um loiro mais escuro que o meu e que sua barba era relativamente curta.

— Você faz muita questão deste sapato? — Ele perguntou de repente e eu o encarei sem entender.

— Ah… não… — Afirmei mesmo sem ter muita certeza do que aquilo significava.

— Ótimo. — Ele disse se levantando.

Não tinha nada de ótimo ali.

Senti alguém tocar meu tornozelo torcido e de alguma forma consegui me sentar e olhar para a pessoa. O homem misterioso e sem rosto tirou alguma coisa do bolso e levou até o meu pé, o que me assustou bastante. Porém, tudo o que ele fez foi cortar a fivela e soltar o meu pé machucado. Fiz uma careta ao sentir sua mão áspera sobre a minha pele e me lembrei que eu estava de saia com as pernas abertas para um completo estranho. Puxei meu pé tentando arrumar minha posição nada agradável o que foi um erro, pois senti uma dor que eu não estava preparada para sentir.

— Hey, não precisa ter medo. — O estranho falava como se isso simplesmente fosse me fazer ficar mais calma e sentir menos dor.

— É claro que eu tenho motivos para ter medo! Eu estou caída no chão, com meu pé provavelmente quebrado e você está vendo a minha calcinha! — Disparei um tanto quanto paranoica.

— Eu não estava vendo a sua calcinha. — Ele parecia estar se divertindo com o meu surto. — Eu só quero ajudar, juro.

— Tudo bem, não é como se uma desgraça maior que essa pudesse me acontecer mesmo. — Declarei contrariada.

O estranho apenas se deu ao trabalho de rir da minha cara antes de se aproximar e me pegar no colo como se eu fosse uma espécie de noiva cadáver.

A primeira coisa que eu notei era que ele era forte, me levantar do chão foi fácil para ele e andar comigo pela calçada também. A segunda coisa era que durante todo o tempo a chuva continuava batendo em um guarda-chuva que ele não segurava, o que significava que havia uma terceira pessoa ali que não fez questão nenhuma de se fazer notar. A terceira e menos importante era que ele cheirava muito bem. A maioria dos caras cheiram a três coisas basicamente: loção pós barba, cigarro e álcool. Mas ele cheirava a alguma coisa que eu não fazia ideia do que era, mas era suave e inebriante. A quarta e última coisa foi que ele me colocou em um carro e não se sentou no banco do motorista, muito contrário permaneceu comigo no que eu julguei ser a parte de trás.

— Dig, nos leve para o hospital, por favor. — O estranho ordenou.

Dig aparentemente era a terceira pessoa misteriosa e também o motorista do estranho que gostava de bancar o heroi das loiras desastradas e azaradas de Star City.

— Não! — Protestei imediatamente.

— Não? — O estranho questionou e eu pude perceber que ele estava me encarando.

— Não. Eu nem sei quem você é, eu nem deveria estar no seu carro! — Okay, eu surtei.

— Você não sabe quem eu sou? — Ele indagou aparentemente surpreso.

— Não. E estar sem meus óculos não ajuda em nada. — Resmunguei aborrecida.

— Não sabia que usava óculos, onde eles estão? — O estranho pareceu interessado.

— Provavelmente na baía de Star City ou seja lá para onde os bueiros desta cidade mandam as coisas. — Eu estava chateada, irritada e toda machucada, ele não podia me culpar por não estar no meu melhor humor.

— Oliver — o estranho anunciou.

— Como é? — Virei-me para ele mesmo sem enxergá-lo.

— Meu nome, é Oliver — ele respondeu.

— Felicity — informei simplesmente.

— Felicity — o tal Oliver repetiu. — Agora que não somos mais estranhos, John pode nos levar ao hospital? Você precisa mesmo dar uma olhada no seu tornozelo e em todo o resto.

Eu ia responder alguma coisa, mas senti uma fisgada tão forte no pé que tudo o que consegui fazer foi fechar os olhos com força e soltar um grunhido de dor. Acho que Oliver entendeu isso como um sim, pois logo senti o carro se movimentar pelas ruas. Ele colocou algo macio em minhas costas que não demorei a perceber se tratar de um cobertor. Sério, quem tem um cobertor dentro do carro? Aparentemente, Oliver tinha. Eu não iria reclamar, pois estava realmente tremendo de frio.

Depois do que pareceram horas chegamos ao hospital. Eu podia sentir todo o meu corpo dar solavancos e meus dedos estavam mais duros que pedra. O cobertor que Oliver havia me oferecido não tinha sido o suficiente para me aquecer eu sentia que estava prestes a congelar. Mal senti Oliver me tirar do carro e sequer ouvi o que ele disse para a mulher da recepção, meu cérebro estava muito ocupado tentando me manter acordada e evitando a minha morte por hipotermia.

Quando voltei a mim estava deitada em uma cama em um quarto de hospital com um soro ligado ao meu braço e minha perna imobilizada. Minha temperatura tinha voltado ao normal, mas meu corpo doía como se tivesse passado em um triturador.

— Você acordou. — Reconheci a voz de Oliver ao meu lado.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? Houve algum momento em que eu não estava acordada?

— Digamos que os médicos precisaram colocar seu tornozelo no lugar e você acabou desmaiando no processo.

— Oh céus e eu achando que não podia piorar.

— Agora você está bem, o médico só quer mantê-la em observação por essa noite. — Oliver contou. — Pensei que gostaria de avisar sua família, posso fazer isso por você.

— Oh, não se preocupe. Minha mãe mora em Las Vegas, e a última coisa que eu quero é contar a ela sobre isso.

— Sua escolha. Eu preciso ir.

— É claro! Você já fez muito por mim, Oliver. De verdade.

— Posso voltar amanhã quando for liberada e te dar uma carona para casa. — Oliver sugeriu.

— Não se incomode com isso. Sério. Amanhã eu me viro, juro.

— Não é incômodo, além do mais que tipo de pessoa eu seria se te deixasse por conta própria com o pé imobilizado e sem enxergar?

— O tipo normal?

— Até amanhã, Felicity.


	2. Under pressure

> _I can't find no peace_
> 
> _(Eu não consigo encontrar paz)_
> 
> _And when I close my eyes,I feel it all again_
> 
> _(E quando eu fecho meus olhos, sinto tudo de novo)_
> 
> _I can't find no peace_
> 
> _(Eu não consigo encontrar paz)_
> 
> **_Insomnia — ZAYN_ **

Oliver Queen

— No que está pensando? — Diggle chamou a minha atenção. 

Estávamos parados na avenida a caminho da empresa, minha mãe queria que eu a encontrasse lá, mas a forte chuva mudou os planos de todo mundo. Diggle e eu nunca chegaríamos lá a tempo, não com o trânsito completamente impedido por conta de um acidente que tinha acontecido há algumas quadras.

— Minha mãe — respondi simplesmente.

— Ela voltou a insistir na ideia de fazer você assumir o lugar do seu pai nos negócios? — Ele me olhou pelo retrovisor.

— Nos negócios e na máfia — contei completamente desgostoso.

— Nós dois sabíamos que isso iria acontecer — ele disse.

— Não esperava que fosse agora — admiti. — Não estou confortável com isso.

— Diga isso a ela.

— Não vai adiantar. É melhor me acostumar com essa ideia o quanto antes.

— Oliver, se você continuar vivendo a sua vida pelos olhos e anseios da sua mãe nunca vai ser completamente feliz.

— Sei disso. Mas o que eu posso fazer contra isso? Não quero decepcioná-la, nem fazê-la sofrer ainda mais por minha causa. Não depois de tudo o que ela passou nos últimos anos.

Eu tinha um passado complicado, para dizer no mínimo. Minha família era associada à máfia russa, precisamente à Solntsevskaya Bratva. Meu pai era um dos _capos_ , ou como diziam na Rússia, um Capitão Bratva. Eu como seu primogênito e filho homem deveria assumir seu posto quando ele viesse a morrer ou fosse preso. Naquela época eu já sabia que não queria seguir os passos do meu pai, mas não tive muita escolha a respeito do meu destino. 

Quando completei dezoito anos fui levado para a Rússia para ser ensinado sobre o funcionamento dos negócios. Lá eu aprendi a mentir, a lutar, a torturar e a matar. Fui treinado por Anatoly Knyazev que na época era o subchefe da irmandade. Eu era bom com armas, mas meu verdadeiro talento estava no arco e flecha. Eles me apelidaram _Kapiushon_ , o capuz, na Bratva todos tinham um codinome.

Dez anos depois, Anatoly havia se tornado o _Pakham_ , o líder da organização, e eu um Capitão Bratva. Eu havia subido rapidamente na escala de cargos dentro da Bratva o que não agradou nem um pouco alguns membros. Depois de muitas mortes, Anatoly e eu achamos que o melhor seria se eu voltasse à Star City.

Eu estava de volta a casa. Minha família havia ficado surpresa com o que eu havia conquistado na Rússia. Eu era o primeiro legado a ter me tornado Capitão com meu ancestral ainda vivo. Tudo parecia bem dentro do possível, eu não precisava me preocupar com a Bratva em Star City, pois mesmo sendo um Capitão esse era o território de meu pai enquanto ele vivesse.

Então, há cinco anos embarquei com meu pai em uma viagem a bordo do Queen’s Gambit o barco da nossa família, eu tinha certeza de que ele iria me contar que estava planejando se separar de minha mãe. Embora o divórcio não fosse algo bem visto dentro da máfia, os dois andavam em pé de guerra há anos e ele parecia não ser capaz de suportar aquilo por muito mais tempo. 

No entanto, nunca tivemos a chance de conversar, fomos surpreendidos por uma tempestade no meio do oceano. Meu pai e eu conseguimos com sorte escapar antes do barco se chocar contra uma parede de pedras e explodir, mas ele sabia que não seria possível que nós dois sobrevivêssemos naquele pequeno bote salva vidas sem comida e com quase nenhuma água potável. 

Fecho os olhos tentando esquecer a imagem de meu pai atirando contra a própria cabeça. Eu sabia que aquilo era só o começo. Ser torturado pelas pessoas que habitavam aquela ilha, ter que me defender e voltar a matar. Definitivamente eu não me orgulhava daquilo. Então, quando eu estava perto de enterrar de vez Oliver Queen o bilionário, eu fui resgatado.

Estava de volta a civilidade há quase seis meses, tentava agir da maneira mais normal possível, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria. Era tarde demais para mim, eu já não tinha alma. Mesmo assim eu me esforçava, criei um personagem e passei a viver nele. Não estava feliz, mas pelo menos podia dar algo que fizesse minha mãe e minha irmã sorrirem por algum tempo. Elas não precisavam saber do meu problema para dormir ou para controlar a raiva. Não tinha porque fazê-las sofrer ainda mais.

As olheiras eram disfarçadas pelas longas noites em boates e com mulheres diferentes. E a raiva John tentava me ajudar a canalizá-la em nossos treinos diários. Mas mesmo com todo apoio do mundo eu sempre olhava para as pessoas como se elas fossem inimigos ou alvos e isso poderia ser perigoso. Eu não estava pronto para viver em sociedade, não da maneira como minha mãe queria. E pensar nisso me fez lembrar da conversa que tivemos antes de eu sair pelas ruas de Star City com Diggle as minhas costas querendo ficar o mais longe possível de qualquer coisa que remetesse aos Queen.

_“Eu encarava minha mãe em silêncio. O único barulho na sala era o de seus saltos de encontro com o piso de madeira. Estávamos no antigo escritório do meu pai, eu evitava ir até lá para não ser atacado pelas lembranças das várias noites que eu passava ao lado dele vendo-o trabalhar nas coisas da empresa._

_— Não posso mais aceitar esta situação, Oliver — minha mãe disse finalmente me olhando nos olhos. — Você está de volta há seis meses e tudo o que fez até agora foi agir como um garoto mimado. Eu achei que você tinha crescido. Foram cinco anos. Não é possível que isso não tenha mudado nada em você._

_— Muita coisa mudou mãe, mas acredite em mim, você não ficaria feliz em saber o quanto — respondi amargurado._

_— Eu sei que você passou por coisas horríveis, eu posso ver nos seus olhos o quanto você está machucado. — Ela se aproximou de mim tocando meu rosto. — Mas você precisa deixar isso para trás. Você não é mais o Oliver que entrou naquele barco com o seu pai há cinco anos, não importa o quanto você se esforce. Você mudou, precisa abraçar isso._

_— Eu não sei se quero abraçar a pessoa que eu me tornei nos últimos anos — disse friamente._

_— Então talvez você deva descobrir quem você é agora. — Minha mãe me fitou com um olhar terno. — Recomece, Oliver. É tudo o que eu te peço._

_— Como?_

_— Você pode tentar na empresa — ela disse simplesmente._

_— Tudo bem — concordei. Não era uma ideia de todo ruim._

_Pelo que eu me lembrava ser o CEO significava ficar isolado dos demais funcionários na maior parte do tempo, eu poderia lidar com isso._

_— Sabe, seu pai iria querer que você assumisse o lugar dele. — Seu tom mudou e eu soube que não estávamos mais falando da empresa da família. — Eu sei que ele te treinou para isso._

_— É claro que você ia dizer isso. — Afastei-me bruscamente. — Eu nunca quis quer um Capitão Bratva!_

_— Temos um nome, Oliver. Um nome poderoso. Goste você ou não somos parte da Bratva — ela disse de forma dura. — Ou você prefere que seu primo assuma o comando da família? Você sabe o que precisa ser feito. Faça.”_

Voltei a mim após sentir meu corpo ser jogado para frente de forma brusca e o cinto de segurança me puxar contra o banco novamente. Diggle me olhava um pouco assustado, mas aparentemente estávamos bem.

— O que foi isso? — questionei tentando manter a calma.

— Um maluco furou o sinal. Com uma chuva dessas ele teve sorte de eu estar a uma velocidade baixa e consegui frear a tempo — ele explicou. — Você está bem?

— Ótimo, e você?

— Também.

— Acho melhor irmos para casa. — Sugeri vendo John concordar com um aceno, voltando a ligar o carro.

O carro deslizava pelas ruas sem pressa, em algum momento passamos em frente ao prédio da Queen Consolidated, a empresa da família, e pude observar como ele era imenso. Nunca tinha me dado conta disso, mas dali onde eu estava conseguia entender bem o porquê das pessoas estarem sempre dispostas a agradar os Queen.

Eu olhava pela janela tentando enxergar o que quer que fosse sob as grossas gotas de chuva. Foi então que eu a vi. Os cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo que estava grudado em sua nuca, a saia vermelha colada ao corpo e a blusa branca transparente. Ela andava com pressa, até que de repente a vi indo de encontro ao chão de forma brusca.

— Pare o carro! — Ordenei a Diggle que freou no mesmo instante.

— O que foi Oliver? — ele me olhou assustado.

— Tem um guarda-chuva aqui? — Questionei olhando-a pela janela.

Ela tentava se erguer, mas parecia que algo a estava impedindo de ter sucesso em sua missão.

— Sim, mas o que..

— Vamos. — Chamei-o já abrindo a porta do carro e saindo em seguida recebendo as grossas gotas de chuva em minha pele e minha roupa. 

Aquilo não me incomodava, não mais. Mas ainda assim Diggle logo se aproximou de mim com o guarda-chuva imenso que ele carregava no carro. Seguimos até a calçada onde ela se encontrava ainda caída no chão, parecia procurar alguma coisa. Me aproximei dela devagar, mas ela não pareceu notar a minha presença, então perguntei:

— Você está bem?

— Ótima. — Ouvi-a responder num tom sarcástico e tive que conter a vontade de esboçar um sorriso.

Olhei para onde seu pé estava preso, não era uma simples rachadura, tinha alguns galhos também e eu tive a certeza de que não daria para tirá-la de lá sem deixar a sandália para trás. 

— Você faz muita questão deste sapato? — Abaixei-me para encarar seu rosto.

Ela me olhou confusa e por um momento eu esqueci como se respirava. Seus olhos eram de um azul cristalino, quase verdes. Mesmo completamente encharcada e com alguns fios de cabelo grudados ao redor do seu rosto, ela era sem dúvidas uma mulher muito bonita.

— Ah… não… — ela respondeu incerta.

— Ótimo. — Levantei-me indo para trás dela que se virou em minha direção.

Tirei o canivete que sempre trazia no bolso e cortei a correia da sandália libertando seu pé que estava inchando. Ela puxou o pé da minha mão com certa agressividade e eu ergui uma sobrancelha tentando entender, foi então que me passou pela cabeça que ela poderia estar com medo.

— Hey, não precisa ter medo — disse tentando acalmá-la.

— É claro que eu tenho motivos para ter medo! Eu estou caída no chão, com meu pé provavelmente quebrado e você está vendo a minha calcinha! — Ela falava tudo muito rápido e eu quase não conseguia acompanhar

— Eu não estava vendo a sua calcinha. — Defendi-me achando graça da sua preocupação. — Eu só quero ajudar, juro.

— Tudo bem, não é como se uma desgraça maior que essa pudesse me acontecer mesmo. — Ela resmungou extremamente contrariada.

***

— Como está a garota? — John me perguntou assim que saí do quarto onde Felicity estava descansando.

— Bem — garanti. — O médico disse que ela vai ficar em observação até amanhã.

— E nós iremos vir buscá-la? — Ele me encarou com uma expressão estranha.

— É o que eu planejo. — Dei de ombros.

— Sua mãe vai adorar saber que você anda pagando a conta do hospital para desconhecidos. — John comentou soltando uma pequena risada.

— Com a minha mãe eu me entendo. — Afirmei caminhando em direção a saída. Felicity iria passar a noite ali e eu precisava ir para casa dar explicações sobre o meu sumiço. — Além do mais, ela estava machucada e sozinha no centro de Star City. Esta parte da cidade pode não ser tão perigosa como o Glades, mas nós sabemos muito bem que os engravatados podem ser até piores que os marginais. Se não fosse eu a encontrá-la, seria outro e sabe-se lá o que teria acontecido com ela.

— Você está se preocupando com esta garota. — John ponderou. — Isso é bom. Significa que você ainda é capaz de ver as pessoas como pessoas. — Vi sua face se contorcer no que parecia um pequeno sorriso.

— John… — alertei-o, entrando no carro.

— O que foi? — ele se fez de desentendido. — Só estou feliz por saber que ainda há alguma coisa aí dentro.

Não respondi. Não sabia exatamente como fazê-lo. A verdade era que depois de ter passado cinco anos no inferno eu mal me lembrava de como era ser um ser humano normal. E o fato de pertencer a família mais importante da cidade e ter me tornado herdeiro não só de uma das empresas mais famosas mundialmente, mas também de um dos cargos mais importantes da máfia russa, não ajudava em nada.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se você leu até aqui: muito obrigada! Espero ver você nos próximos capítulos!


	3. I know, it's weird

> _ But I don't think I ever planned _
> 
> _ (Mas eu acho que nunca planejei) _
> 
> _ For this helpless circumstance _
> 
> _ (Esta circunstância perdida) _
> 
> _ With you _
> 
> _ (Com você) _
> 
> **_On Purpose — Sabrina Carpenter_ **

Felicity Smoak

Eu estava atrasada. Não precisava abrir os olhos para saber disso, o canto dos pássaros do lado de fora da minha janela servia de prova. Estava completamente encrencada _.  _ Isabel iria finalmente conseguir me demitir.

Abri os olhos e pulei na cama para me sentar, o que foi uma ideia muito ruim. Para começar meu pé direito parecia mais pesado que o normal e acabou enroscando no lençol fazendo com que eu caísse da cama. Depois, numa tentativa de me levantar acabei batendo a cabeça em algum ferro que eu nem sabia que minha cama possuía. Tudo estava embaçado e a minha cabeça doía devido a pancada. 

Então me lembrei do dia anterior. A chuva, a ameaça de Isabel, meu tombo espetacular no meio da rua e Oliver, meu salvador cujo rosto eu provavelmente nunca iria ver.

— Será que todas as vezes em que nos encontrarmos eu terei que te tirar do chão?

Levantei a minha cabeça em direção a porta, de onde vinha a voz. Eu não precisava enxergar para saber que aquele era Oliver, mais uma vez, me vendo em uma situação constrangedora. Ele se aproximou de mim, passou um braço por baixo de minhas pernas enquanto apoiava minhas costas com o outro e me colocou sentada na cama.

— Obrigada — disse completamente envergonhada.

— Disponha — ele respondeu rindo.

— Eu disse que não precisava vir me buscar. — Eu tinha certeza de que um bico havia se formado em meus lábios, como sempre acontecia quando algo me incomodava. E naquele momento estar dando mais trabalho a Oliver me deixava muito incomodada.

— E eu disse que viria. — Oliver deu de ombros. — Você já recebeu alta. Tomei a liberdade de mandar a sua roupa para a lavanderia ontem, então você pode vesti-la para sair do hospital. — Ele me entregou uma sacola que só agora eu havia percebido estar em sua mão.

— Obrigada — respondi sorrindo involuntariamente. 

Oliver e eu nos conhecíamos há menos de 24h e ele já havia feito mais por mim que a maioria das pessoas em minha vida.

— Bom, vou esperar lá fora enquanto você se veste. — Oliver anunciou se afastando.

— Você poderia me ajudar a descer daqui? — Perguntei, tendo certeza de que minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. — Não quero correr o risco de levar outro tombo.

Oliver soltou um pequeno riso e me ajudou a colocar os pés no chão.

— Estarei no corredor caso precise de alguma coisa. — Ele avisou e saiu fechando a porta do quarto.

Tentei me trocar o mais rápido possível, mas ainda não estava totalmente acostumada com aquela coisa no meu pé. Percebi que dentro da sacola havia uma rasteirinha e agradeci aos céus por não ser obrigada a usar salto naquele momento. Fiz uma nota mental para saber o preço e devolver o dinheiro a Oliver. 

Então a realidade me atingiu. 

Eu não tinha plano de saúde, então Oliver provavelmente tinha pago a minha conta do hospital. E conhecendo Star City como eu conhecia eu sabia que ela não havia sido barata. Eu precisava encontrar um jeito de pagar a minha dívida certamente nada pequena com Oliver.

Ouvi baterem na porta e logo em seguida a voz de Oliver entrou no quarto:

— Podemos ir?

Concordei em silêncio e sai andando em direção a sua voz. Outra péssima ideia. Sem óculos eu enxergava muito pouco e estar com o pé imobilizado tornava me mover uma tarefa extremamente difícil. Então, era óbvio que eu iria tropeçar. Felizmente, Oliver se apressou e amparou a minha queda.

— Está tudo bem? — ele perguntou parecendo preocupado.

— Sim — garanti. — Foi só a combinação da falta dos óculos com esse troço no meu pé.

Vi que ele assentiu em silêncio e passou a mão pela minha cintura me dando equilíbrio e me ajudando a andar porta a fora. Sua mão, firme e quente, contra a minha pele provocava uma sensação de segurança e familiaridade. Conseguimos sair do hospital sem maiores dificuldades, Oliver me ajudou a entrar no carro e a colocar o cinto de segurança e se sentou ao meu lado.

— Bom dia, Felicity. — Reconheci a voz de John, o motorista de Oliver. — Está melhor?

— Bom dia — respondi timidamente. — Estou sim, obrigada por perguntar.

— Então, onde deixamos você? — Oliver questionou.

— Provavelmente no meu emprego, isso se eu ainda tiver um. — Meu rosto se moldou em uma careta, apenas por imaginar Isabel Rochev gritando comigo mais uma vez.

— O médico te deu um atestado — Oliver contou. — Então, eu acho que você está indo para sua casa.

Encarei-o um pouco surpresa. Ele era algum tipo de enviado dos céus para solucionar os meus problemas?

— Onde você mora, Felicity? — Oliver perguntou, ignorando minha reação.

— Lamb Valley. — Informei, dando-me por vencida. — Na entrada do bairro.

— Lamb Valley, então. — John assentiu, ligando o carro.

Era uma sensação estranha estar dentro de um carro com dois desconhecidos, mas eu sentia que podia confiar neles. Oliver e John pareciam boas pessoas, certamente umas das poucas nessa cidade.

— Onde deixamos você? — John chamou minha atenção e eu percebi que havíamos chegado ao meu bairro.

— Edifício Mendler — respondi. — É onde fica meu apartamento.

O carro virou a esquina e parou logo em seguida. Lamb Valley era um bairro pequeno, as coisas ficavam sempre perto. Era impossível se perder ali.

— Obrigada. — Agradeci, me libertando do cinto de segurança. — De verdade.

— Imagina. — Oliver respondeu-me com um aceno que indicava que ele dispensava agradecimentos. — Vou te acompanhar até a entrada do prédio, quero me certificar de que você não vai se acidentar novamente.

— Isso não é necessário. — Recusei completamente envergonhada.

— Eu insisto. — Ele assegurou e eu decidi concordar.

Despedi-me de John e o agradeci mais uma vez antes de Oliver me ajudar a sair do carro. Ele me levou até a portaria e pediu para Alain, o porteiro, me ajudar a chegar em meu apartamento. Não sabia ao certo se estava decepcionada por ele decidir que não queria me acompanhar até a minha porta ou surpresa por ele realmente não tentar se aproveitar da situação.

— Acho que agora você está segura. — Oliver disse em tom de despedida.

— Eu realmente não sei como agradecer — admiti. — E não se preocupe eu vou devolver o dinheiro que você gastou na conta do hospital.

— Não se preocupe com o dinheiro, Felicity. — Oliver advertiu-me. — Meu pai costumava dizer que não devemos colocar preço em nossas ações de gentileza.

— Mas não foi qualquer ação de gentileza, Oliver — retruquei. — É a conta do hospital. Essas coisas são caras.

— Não se preocupe — ele voltou a dizer. — Foi um dinheiro bem gasto. Aliás, acho até que foi o melhor destino que eu já dei ao meu dinheiro.

— Tem certeza? — perguntei ainda preocupada.

— Tenho — garantiu. — Você deveria subir, precisa descansar.

— Tudo bem. — Suspirei, dando-me por vencida. — Obrigada, mais uma vez.

— Disponha — ele respondeu.

De alguma forma eu consegui me apoiar em seus ombros e lhe dar um pequeno beijo na bochecha. Minha atitude pareceu surpreendê-lo, pois ele pareceu congelar no lugar. Pude sentir seus ombros se tornarem tensos sob minhas palmas. Quando voltou a si, Oliver afastou-se depressa e foi embora.

Subi para o meu apartamento com a ajuda de Alain que assim que me deixou na sala, voltou para a portaria. Por sorte meu apartamento estava arrumado e eu não tropecei no caminho até o meu quarto. Abrindo a gaveta do guarda-roupa eu encontrei a caixinha do meu par de óculos reserva. Finalmente eu havia voltado a enxergar. Uma pena ter sido relativamente tarde, pois tinha certeza de que não voltaria a ver Oliver tão cedo e eu gostaria muito de saber como ele era.

Soltei o ar pesadamente. Eu precisava voltar a minha realidade. E ela não envolvia homens fortes e cheirosos que ajudavam garotas desastradas no meio da rua em um dia chuvoso.

Peguei meu  _ notebook, _ eu precisava enviar um email ao RH e avisá-los sobre o meu pequeno acidente antes que Isabel resolvesse me mandar embora. Escaneei o atestado que o médico havia me dado no hospital e anexei no corpo do email. Pouco tempo depois recebi a resposta Paul, o chefe do departamento, dizendo que estava ciente e que eu não precisava me preocupar com nada além da minha recuperação.

Suspirei aliviada. Eu ainda tinha um emprego.


	4. Time to give it up

> _This ain't my scene_
> 
> _ (Esse não é o meu cenário) _
> 
> _ This wasn't my dream _
> 
> _ (Esse não é o meu sonho) _
> 
> _ It was all yours, of course _
> 
> _ (Isso é tudo seu, é claro) _
> 
> _ I got caught up in this game _
> 
> _ (Eu fui pego nesse jogo) _
> 
> **_Truth — ZAYN_ **

Oliver Queen

— Que cara é essa John? — Perguntei entrando no carro.

Havia acabado de deixar Felicity com o porteiro do seu prédio. Eu queria acompanhá-la até a porta, mas sentia como se isso fosse forçar algum tipo de situação.

— Eu vi. — Encarei-o sem entender. — O beijo que ela te deu.

— Não foi nada, John — desconversei.

— Levando em consideração que o mais perto do contato com outro ser humano que você se permitiu foi um abraço da sua irmã, eu acho que podemos considerar esse beijo como mais que nada. — John possuía aquele tom confiante de quem tem certeza do que está falando.

Suspirei pesadamente. Não iria discutir com ele. Não quando eu sabia que ele tinha razão. Felicity havia sido a primeira pessoa que eu havia deixado se aproximar daquela forma, depois de minha irmã. Nem mesmo com minha mãe eu sentia esse tipo de segurança. 

Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Felicity era simplesmente encantadora. Desarmou todas as minhas defesas apenas com aquele olhar confuso e assustado que tinha me dado no dia anterior. Sem contar que seu rosto transmitia uma inocência e uma pureza que eu há muito não via.

— Você está pensando nela. — John chamou a minha atenção.

— O quê? — Tentei disfarçar.

— Não tente mentir para mim, Oliver. — Advertiu-me. — Sei que Felicity está passando pela sua cabeça nesse exato momento.

Bufei irritado. John me conhecia bem demais.

— Não importa. Depois de hoje tenho certeza de que nunca mais iremos nos ver — afirmei de maneira convicta.

— É realmente uma pena que você não saiba onde ela mora. — John ironizou.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa meu celular toca anunciando uma mensagem.

“THEA: Venha para casa agora! Dona Moira surtou e quer me fazer casar. Vou matá-la antes que isso aconteça.”

— O que foi? — John perguntou notando a mudança em meu semblante.

— Minha mãe — respondi desgostoso.

— O que ela fez agora?

— Arrumou um jeito de me fazer assumir o lugar do meu pai na máfia — anunciei pesarosamente.

— Como?

— Fazendo-me escolher entre a minha liberdade e a de Thea.

***

Cheguei em casa irritado. Minha mãe era sem dúvidas uma pessoa baixa. Ela faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para conseguir o que queria. Entrei no escritório de casa encontrando minha mãe sentada tranquilamente na cadeira que costumava ser do meu pai.

— Você ficou maluca?! — vociferei.

— Não, Oliver. Nunca estive tão sã. — Sua postura era tranquila e serena o que me deixava ainda furioso.

— Casar Thea?! Ela tem dezoito anos! — Eu tinha certeza de que todos na casa podiam ouvir meus gritos, mas naquele momento aquilo não me importava.

— Alguém precisa cuidar da nossa família e das nossas posses — ela disse indiferente. — Desde que seu pai morreu estamos sofrendo ataques. Não importa o quão liberal seja a Bratva nossos inimigos não respeitam uma casa regida por uma mulher. E se você não vai assumir o seu papel nesta família, preciso encontrar alguém que o faça. — Minha mãe me encarou friamente. — Os Nevsky estão dispostos a um acordo, Oliver. Você sabe que o apoio deles neste momento seria essencial. Não podemos deixá-los formar uma aliança com Konstantin Kovar.

— E você pretende impedi-los, casando Thea com um deles? — questionei indignado.

— Thea se casaria com Ivo Gorkov, o irmão mais novo do líder dos Nevsky — ela contou. 

— Aquele cara é mais velho que eu! Você não se importa em entregar sua filha para um homem com o dobro da idade dela?

— Se isso for nos manter seguros, não.

— Isso só pode ser brincadeira.

— Não é brincadeira, Oliver — minha mãe garantiu. — Mas ainda não fechei o acordo.

— O que você quer afinal?

— Eu quero os Nevsky como aliados, assim como quero os Camorra — ela respondeu arrogante. — Mas não se preocupe, já me entendi com Frank Bertinelli. Sua filha, Helena, chegará em algumas semanas para se casar com Tommy. É claro que eu não poderia oferecer nenhum dos nossos homens de confiança aos Nevsky, eles tem sangue russo como nós. Só aceitariam alguém de dentro da família.

— Então você ofereceu Thea — conclui com desgosto. — Tudo bem. — Dei-me por vencido. — Eu vou assumir meu lugar na família.

— Ótimo! — Ela sorriu satisfeita. — E eu vou lhe arrumar uma esposa.

— Esposa?! Eu não concordei com isso!

— Você conhece as regras, Oliver. — Moira usava seu habitual tom de chantagem. — Só posso desfazer um acordo com outro de valor equivalente. Além disso, não importa se você é o primogênito de Robert Queen e ele lhe treinou durante toda a sua vida para isso. Não importa se o próprio  _ Pakham _ fez de você um Capitão Bratva antes mesmo de seu pai morrer. Você passou cinco anos longe do mundo real, acha mesmo que nossos inimigos vão aceitar vê-lo em uma posição desta sem ter feito nenhum tipo de aliança?

— Nossos inimigos já têm motivos de sobra para se recusarem a aceitar a minha ascensão — argumentei. — A falta ou a presença de uma esposa certamente não mudará nada.

— Isso é o que você pensa, Oliver — refutou. — Mas não se preocupe com isso agora, você terá tempo para conhecer sua pretendente.

— Meu pai não concordaria com isso. — Lembrei-a. — Ele queria que Thea e eu nos casássemos por amor e não por um acordo entre gangues.

— Seu pai está morto, Oliver. — Moira proferiu de maneira dura. — Quanto antes todos nós nos acostumarmos com isso, melhor. — Ela fixou seus olhos nos meus e eu não encontrei nada além de raiva e desejo de vingança em suas íris. — Direi a Aleksandr que você irá se casar com a irmã dele Susan, no lugar de Thea se casar com Ivo. Tenho certeza de que ele ficará satisfeito com a troca. Afinal, não estamos falando de qualquer Capitão Bratva, não é mesmo,  _ Kapiushon _ ?

— Você tem sorte de ser minha mãe — rosnei entre dentes.

— Nisso eu tenho que concordar com você. — Ela sorriu para mim de forma presunçosa.

Sai do escritório antes que eu a estrangulasse. Ela havia finalmente conseguido o que queria. Eu iria assumir o lugar de meu pai não só na parte limpa de seus negócios, como também na suja. E o pior: ainda teria que me casar com uma mulher que eu sequer conhecia, mas que eu já sabia se tratar de um perigo para mim e para a Bratva.

Os Nevsky eram traiçoeiros. Uma aliança com eles nunca seria 100% segura. Mas, infelizmente, eles tinham poder de fogo. E, naquele momento, eu sabia que era algo que nós precisávamos. Principalmente em Star City. Eu precisava encontrar uma maneira de garantir que minha família estaria segura.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o número que eu sabia de cor. 

—  _ Oliver?  _ — Foi a resposta que eu recebi de Tommy após o terceiro toque.

— Reúna os Lance — ordenei. — Temos negócios a tratar.

**Author's Note:**

> Se você leu até aqui, muito obrigada! Espero que você tenha gostado e espero que possamos nos ver no próximo capítulo!


End file.
